Ashes to Ember
by angelsunwalkerandkissingfish
Summary: One shot... Story of Ember McClain including how she died and the after events that led to her banishment to the ghost realm No, I don't break stories up with song lyrics Rated T for death and mild language... and by mild I mean they swear like, once... Rate/comment and tell me who you love... Ok, that joke was lame


It was September. A teenage girl looked out an open window admiring the changing colors of leaves as they drifted to the ground. The cold autumn air carried the dead organic matter across the street, causing them to skid across the surface of the asphalt. Amber McClain strummed a few cords on her electric guitar and the sound echoed through the empty room.

It was like this every day. She would just sit and enjoy the sound of the chords being carried around her in the dark room. The clock beside her read 7:30 am. She would have to leave soon if she wanted to make it to school on time.

Amber shoved the guitar back into its case and swung it over her shoulder in a fluid motion. As she left the house, she shoved an apple into her mouth.

Quintin watched as a mousey girl with dark brown hair, Amber, enter his classroom. His friend nudged him on the shoulder and nodded toward her

"Bet you ten bucks you can't get a date with her," His friend Anthony muttered under his breath. Quintin rolled his eyes unable to believe his friend. Sometimes he wondered how any of them could treat girls the way they did. Usually the pattern involved sleeping with one and moving onto the next as soon as possible.

Quintin watched Amber take her seat next to him. Unknown to his friend, he had a crush on her since the seventh grade. It was only the social situation that had currently prevented him from asking her on a date. Most kids in the school thought she was weird and awkward. She was always quiet and barely spoke. It was easy to forget she was there. In fact, he probably wouldn't even have noticed her if he hadn't seen her that day.

"Look, Dude. I'll ask her out, but I don't want any money if she says 'yes,'" Quintin said while keeping his voice low.

"Wait, what? Seriously? You like _that_?"

"What? No way," Quintin lied. He laughed and brushed off the comment. "I just don't think we should be placing bets on girls."

"So you're afraid you're going to lose."

Quintin rolled his eyes.

"Look, it's cool, Dude. I mean, you've got to have your pride."

Quintin stood. At least he had an excuse to actually try and get to know the poor girl. He walked over calmly. It wasn't as if Amber was the first girl he had asked out. There were others, none of whom he had been interested in. Quintin swallowed realizing this throat was getting unusually dry.

"Hey," he said and she looked up, suspicion forming in her hazel eyes. It didn't surprise him. Most athletes didn't want anything to do with her.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies," Quintin said. His voice felt raspy, but still came out clear. "This Friday."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I thought it would be fun?"

"Is this a joke?" Her voice held a thick veil of accusation. She was questioning him; Quintin knew that. They were on complete opposite sides of the popularity spectrum. He was tempted to leave. The girl obviously didn't trust him, and he wouldn't have either if he were in her place. But, Quintin smiled remembering how pretty she looked the day she had come to their Spring Fling dance, her hair done and wearing makeup.

"No, not at all."

"I don't know."

"Come on, just one little date." He pressed, "It will be fun."

"Fine," she sighed, finally forfeiting the battle. "Meet me at Movie Plaza at eight?"

"It's a date," he grinned. She turned away from him, her cheeks slightly pink.

When Friday finally came Amber couldn't stop standing in front of her mirror examining every detail as she was getting ready. She had taken hours. Her stomach was flipping from excitement. The whole event was almost like a dream, unreal. Things like this did not happen to her. One of the star athletes asking her on a date was unheard of.

She could barely contain her excitement as she skipped happily to the movie theater. Amber promptly arrived and found a bench near the ticket window. Her watch read 7:53 pm as she waited patiently. Somewhere in the distance, tires screeched on cold asphalt. The crash could be heard in the distance, but she shrugged it off and paid no attention. Moments passed before she heard the ambulance sirens that rang through the city.

An hour passed and she checked her watched, again. Amber grimaced. Maybe he was running late. It wasn't as if she had given him her number. They just decided to meet. Yes, that must have been it. He was late and couldn't call her, but he would be there soon.

A few more hours passed and she continued to wait. Part of her brain was reprimanding the action as it formulated what had happened. The other part, was still hoping she was wrong. There must have been a logical explanation. Quintin wasn't like the other boys at school. He was just late. Besides, he wouldn't have asked her out if he wasn't actually interested, right? Her heart sank as the logical part of her brain clearly pointed out that she didn't really know this boy.

"I'll give him a few more minutes," she reasoned.

A few minutes passed and then a few hours as she desperately wanted to believe he was still coming to meet her. Amber just kept telling herself that he was only late. When the sun began to peak above the trees, she gave up the lie and finally went home. She cried the entire time as she walked up the drive way, entered her house, and collapsed on the bed. Mascara slid down her cheeks. It was a cruel joke that killed the little confidence she had. Why did boys have to be such assholes? What was funny about toying with emotions? It all seemed more like torture for her. Those last thoughts raced through her brain before sleep was finally able to claim her.

Amber woke up on a park bench. She rubbed her eyes, still groggy from the night before.

"I must have fallen asleep," the teenager muttered under her breath. She looked around confused as she found herself back on the bench next to the movie theater. How strange? Did she dream it all? Amber could have sworn she had gone home. She looked at her watch which told her it was 10:05 am.

The teenager cursed under her breath. Her parents would be furious. She began running home. Along the street she traveled, Quinton and Anthony passed her. She stopped and turned still furious from the night before. The girl was ready to give Quintin a good slap across the face after what he had done to her. Her eyes flashed as she turned to face them.

"Hey," Amber called out to the boys furious. They ignored her and continued to walk.

"Quintin, I'm talking to you!" She screamed as she approached him. He acted as if she wasn't there, completely ignoring her, which only made her more furious, "Guys, this is-"

Her voice trailed off as she grabbed Quintin's arm. Well, she tried to grab his arm, but her hand passed through it. She suddenly felt very cold.

"Here, Dude," Anthony held out a ten dollar bill. "Just like we agreed."

"What?"

"I know you said you were doing it for pride and everything, but you still got her to go on a date with you. Deal's a deal."

"Who? You mean Amber?" Quintin looked confused.

"Yeah, Dude. That chick. Too bad you couldn't make the date, or you could have banged her while you were at it. I would have paid double for that. But, I guess, such is life."

Amber felt sick. Everything came crashing down around her. She wanted desperately to be as far away from them as possible. She couldn't stand listening to their conversation. All it she had been was a bet. That was all she was good for. And Quintin couldn't even stand the idea of being around her for one night as long as he could collect. Amber could barely understand English with the mental state she was in. Quintin mentions something about an accident, but she wasn't listening as the boys walked off and left her there alone.

"What's going on?" Amber murmured.

"You're dead."

She jumped, startled by the voice. A boy with white hair and dressed in a black muscle shirt faced her. He couldn't be more than twelve.

"I'm what?"

"Dead," he grinned. "But don't worry; I'll take care of you."

"But, I can't be dead. I'm here aren't I?" Amber fought, unable to understand or wrap her brain around what was happening.

"Let me explain. We'll start with something easy. My name's Spirit and I'm a Kharon," he held up the pendent around his neck as if it meant something, a silver scythe, complex and simple in its design.

"Kharon, like Greek mythology?"

"Yeah, that's basically the idea. We escort souls to the afterlife."

"But how is that even possible?" Amber question, refusing to accept what he was telling her.

"We're a special type of ghosts. Most don't even know we exist because only spirits who are caught in an in between state can see us, like you," he watched her face expression change, "Miss McClain, I know you're confused. But, it will be alright. I'm here to help."

"No, I can't be dead I—I…"

"I know. A lot of people have trouble when they die young."

"But, shouldn't I go somewhere, like heaven, or hell."

Spirit laughed, "Hell doesn't exist, at least not in the way you expect it to. The ghost realm is the closest thing we have, but that's only for unresolves."

"Unresolves?"

"Yeah, their basically people who can't let go of their human life."

"Why?"

Spirit shrugged. "Sometimes they have a strong emotion such as hate, love, fear, greed etc. etc." he waved his hand as if dismissing the explanation, "Fear is the most common. They don't want to move on, or can't let go of something, so it manifests into something else."

Amber rubbed her temples feeling like she wouldn't be able to understand everything. Part of the reason was she was already trying to process the words 'I'm dead.' Everything was happening so fast

"Look," he continued while looking at the sky as if it held answers, "people don't move on for many reasons. Most times when people don't realize they die, they stay on this plane, or if their attached to someone, or something. It's normal."

"How?"

"How?"

"How did I die?" Amber snapped. Her voice rose, but she didn't care.

"Fire. There was an accident; I wasn't filled in on the details."

The words echoed in her brain. She didn't even know how to respond. There was not time to think, let alone cry. Her phantom form was shaking as she reached a state that felt like she was crying but without tears.

"Just give me some time. Please?"

The Kharon nodded. "I have the ability to open a portal to the afterworld you choose, so just tell me when you are ready."

Amber nodded. From that point, she had almost spent two weeks on the plane she had woken up in. Actually, she wanted to see if she was missed, if she was loved. Something told her that Spirit would not approve of the action. During that time, she spent most of her time watching Quintin part of her wondering if he even cared a little. However, after hanging around him for two weeks she gave up the endeavor and concluded that the conversation she had heard earlier that week was true. He couldn't even say her name when others would talk about her. All she was referred to as was '_that _girl.' The words did not set well with her.

During that time, Spirit followed her around, waiting for the order. They would talk in their spare time and it did help with the transition to acceptance. But, even though she had found a friend in death, Amber couldn't let go of what had happened to her. Even though she would confide in Spirit and he encouraged her to let go of the past, part of Amber still resented specific people in her high school. She doubted she could ever forgive them. Maybe, some of the ones that she didn't know very well, but Amber refused to ever forgive Quintin for what he had done.

Even, three months after the accident Amber was still spending a considerable amount of time at the school and around its students. Some of them had gone on a camping trip that weekend. Despite Spirit's warnings, she had followed them. Now, Amber waited near a small campfire where the students prodded it with a stick. Despite the amount of time that had passed, Amber still felt miserable. Spirit waited beside her, as usual, he was always nearby in case she finally reached complete acceptance. It was a sweet gesture, but she couldn't imagine ever resolving everything that had happened. The pain was still overwhelming.

Quintin sat down on a nearby log. His dark hair hung in front of him and covered his eyes. Life had been perfect for him after everything had happened. It was like watching a movie. Quintin had moved on to other girls, those who he was expected to date. Amber snorted as his current prize sat beside him, a petite, red head. She smiled and took his hand in her own. Amber suddenly felt jealous, even though she wasn't sure why. After all, it wasn't as if she had ever dated him. But, why should his life be able to progress when hers was taken from her so quickly.

They were talking and he flirted as easily with her as he had with Amber before. He was such a jerk, acting like nothing had happened. Why was this girl so special, anyway? Amber grimaced realizing that she did look like something out of a dream. Her skin was perfect and there were no obvious flaws with her figure. In fact, she even seemed to bring her own warmth to the group as she socialized and the other boys swarmed around her- damn cheerleader.

"So, uh, what was the name of that girl that died in the fire a few months back?" She asked her voice smooth and rich. It was the only part of their conversation Amber had heard, probably because it pertained to her.

"I uh," Quintin stuttered. He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "You know, I didn't really know her that well."

"Oh, too bad."

"Yeah," his voice drifted off.

Amber McClain. That was her name. How could he forget her that easily? She was so much more than the quiet awkward girl he had known in class. Rage bubbled inside of her. It wasn't fair. Why should he get to live when he was the reason for her death? He didn't even feel slightly responsible.

Amber clenched her fist holding back what would have been tears is she had still been alive. It was him, _his _fault, his burden. And the way he acted was as if nothing had happened. Her classmates and friends were forgetting about her, leaving her as she stood frozen in time in a never ending reel that repeated her unfortunate accident. No! Repeating her unfortunate **murder**.

"Amber, are you coming?"

Amber turned and watched Spirit. She resented him for informing her of what had happened, for telling her that she had died and how it happened. Maybe, it wasn't Spirit's fault, but how could he act nonchalant about it, almost as if her life had been a business deal. The fire her classmates had left died and left ashes surrounded by shallow snow. That was what she and her home now were. Embers, there was nothing for her here on the Earthly plane.

But, she didn't want to be forgotten. It was impossible for her to move on, at least impossible for her to be at peace with the idea. People had ignored her while she was alive, so the least they could do was remember her in death. Amber wanted at least that. But, how could she when only embers remained?

**Embers**

She watched them glow, soft and warm. So warm and tender in the way they flickered in the cold December air.

They had remained even after the fire had died. Hot stones among the ash- the only things that survived. They were the only things that could survive the flames.

Her teeth gritted on the side. Her ghostly eyes flashed red for a moment as the anger manifested into hate as she remembered the night of her death, standing there and waiting for him to come. School wasn't any better. Amber had always been willing to help her 'friends' and what did they do? She was rejected whenever it wasn't convenient for them, ignored her entire life and never had a voice. And, and…

She _hated_ them. They _had_ ignored her. They _had_ used her, and they _had _forgotten her. The teenager wouldn't accept it. They acted as if she never existed in life, so why should they have the privilege to forget her in death? No, absolutely not. Her classmates didn't deserve peace of mind. They would remember her. The idea brought thrill. They would know her name.

She turned to the spirit that had guided her through the whole experience.

"I'm not going into that light," Amber said very snide. Her voice was cold and harsh, just like the December air.

"What? But, you can't just stay here. It's against protocol—you'll, you'll," the kindred spirits' color drained from his face as he began to process what was happening. "Amber?"

"No," she shook her head and chuckled low and deep, almost menacingly. "Not Amber, Ember."

"But, you can't! Amber, if you do this, you'll become an unresolved," he pleaded. "You'll be banished to the ghost realm. Please, come with me. Listen to reason."

"Umm, don't care," a guitar manifested from her ectoplasm energy and she strummed it as she had in life. Spirit was blown into a wall from the force. As all this happened, her energy emanated from her original soul and manifested into a physical state on the human plane. Ember McClain could feel the power course through her. Then, she could hear chanting from a small crowd and she nearly screamed from excitement as some of the students on the trip overheard the chord and fell under her spell. It fed her energy and she grew stronger.

"Tell me who you love." Ember cried at the top of her lungs. They chanted her name, Ember. It filled her with pleasure and she fed off of the energy. She was known. They knew her and it was like flying. Nothing was better than that feeling.

"Amber, please! If you don't stop-"

"You'll what?" Ember grinned, cocky and smug. It was too late. She was beyond reason, now. Her heart had been filled with anger and hurt. All that mattered now was revenge.

Spirit bit his lip wanting to bring back the poor girl he had known, but there was nothing of Amber left. Now, the only ghost that bore the closest resemblance to her was standing in front of him. His stomach churned as he held up his hand and opened a portal to the ghost realm.

"What? What is going on?" Ember turned frightened as the portal began pulling her in. Her eyes flashed at Spirit. "Traitor! How could you do this to me?"

Spirit turned, unable to face her. Hands had come through the portal and began pulling at Ember's hair and clothes. He couldn't bear the fact that after she went through, there would be no way to return. Ember screamed and struggled against her fate.

"You! You're just like all the rest of them!" She screeched and hissed as she fought against the unknown force that restrained her. "You were supposed to be my friend!"

Ember was almost half way through now, fighting with everything she had. Spirit lowered his face as she wailed like a two year old, afraid of the unknown and the betrayal. He continued to watch the ground as she fought and cursed at him and after she had passed through her hand reaching out to him as she did; Spirit closed the portal.

The spell the students were under had faded as soon as she was gone. In fact, they hadn't remembered hearing her at all. They had only heard a beautiful voice in a broken song. But, all voices were forgotten in death. Spirit buried his face in his hands, wanting to cry but unable to allow the tears to come. This part of the job always strained him the most because even after a friend became an unresolved spirit, he still wanted to save them. But, that was impossible because it was the negative energy from an unresolved's pain was what fueled their power. Once they manifested on a physical level, it only circled and engulfed them completely. Amber was lost and only Ember remained.


End file.
